moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Stone Hearth
Stone Hearth is nestled in the Stoneshard Mountains between the province of Hearthglen and the ruins of Stratholme, and is the ancestral seat of house Madarin. Stone Hearth is bordered to the Northeast by Wolf's Crossing, the home of their allies, the Blackmorns. Since Lordaeron's beginnings, house Madarin has been among the Kingdom's most loyal subjects, its lord and its Knights sworn to defend the King's peace. Stone Hearth became a vassal of Wolf's Crossing in 623 K.C. and is presently the seat of the house of Bartell When Stormwind fell during the first war, Stone Hearth housed many of the Kingdom's refugees and offered financial aid when it came time to rebuild the battered Southern Kingdom. House Madarin has supported the Alliance in nearly every war since its inception. Stone Hearth Keep The great fortress built by the first lord of Stone Hearth sits on the province's Northeastern border with Wolf's Crossing. The Castle is nestled in the Stoneshard Mountains, bordered to the east by jagged cliffs. Stone Hearth Keep is still under partial reconstruction, following the Tolvan uprising, during which it was put to the torch. When completed, the castle will provide housing for its new lords, a forge, a stable and even an archery range. Stone Hearth Keep earned its name from the massive, stone hearth that heats its great hall. It was also known as "Light's Vengeance" for a short time after the fall of Arthas in honor of Lord Darion Madarin's return from the assault on Icecrown Citadel. The Stables The Madarins of Stone Hearth were renowned for the warhorses they bred and sold to the Kingdoms Knights and Nobility. Stone Hearth's Mines Once a relatively poor settlement, precious mineral deposits were discovered near Stone Hearth's northern border. Protected by Stone Hearth Keep and its soldiers, the mining operation is currently run by the Madarins dwarven ally, Angus Flintbeard. Gold, silver and other valuable metals are removed, transported to Ironforge to be processed and sold. In exchange for their labor and expertise, the dwarven Council of Three Hammers receives seventy percent of all profits generated. The remaining gold is used for the betterment of Stone Hearth, including shelter for those ravaged by the forsaken and most recently, to train and arm soldiers. Currently Following the Civil War in Wolf's Crossing, Stone Hearth was stripped from Saidan Madarin and granted to the house of Bartell in exchange for their oath of fealty to the Whitehalls. The Barony is currently held by Madarin and Blackmorn soldiers despite Caterinia Soren-Whitehall's declaration. Trivia * Stone Hearth Keep earned its name from the massive, stone hearth that heats its great hall. It was also known as "Light's Vengeance" for a short time after the fall of Arthas in honor of Lord Darion Madarin's return from the assault on Icecrown Citadel. *Stone Hearth was well known for the warhorses bred by the Madarins since the founding of the Kingdom of Lordaeron and it was no small wonder that they took the white stalion as a sigil. *The Madarins have always been devout followers of the Holy Light, many of its members having been Clerics of Northshire and paladins of the Silver Hand. It has spawned three paladins of the Silver Hand and though the order was disbanded by Prince Arthas, Lord Darion Madarin continued to train aspiring paladins until his death. *There have been seven lords of Stone Hearth since Stone Hearth Keep was built, many of whom were slain in battle. *The last five lords of Stone Hearth have each wielded a massive, two-handed greatsword known as Light's Justice . The sword was gifted to Lord Edward Madarin and has been passed down for generations, despite being lost for a time after Marcus Madarin's death. The sword was used to end the lives of many and saw war more than a dozen times. After the death of Lord Darion Madarin, the sword was gifted to his oldest friend and ally, whose ancestors forged it, Jon Blackmorn who was then the 5th King of Wolf's Crossing. The sword has since been passed on two two more generations of Blackmorns. *Stone Hearth was quite poor until the discovery of precious mineral deposits on its land in recent years. Since then, there have been many attempts to sieze the land by both rival houses and enemies alike. Category:Places Category:Wolf's Crossing Category:Wolf's Crossing Locations